


Eavesdropping

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day 19:  Eavesdropping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

“But don’t you want to know who he really is?”

Marinette blinked at Alya, and then frowned.

The two girls were enjoying a much-needed sleepover in Marinette’s room, and Marinette had desperately wanted to avoid talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but with Alya that was pretty much impossible.

“No,” Marinette said, decisively. “I don’t want to know who either of them really is. Alya, it could be dangerous for them! They probably have people they love who would be put in danger if Papillon knew their real identities!”

Alya seemed to consider that for a moment, then said, “That’s very true…but don’t you think if we knew who they were, and knew how to contact them, we could help them more? If I could just text Ladybug about an akuma attack, or maybe even let her know what the akumatized item is ahead of time, she and Chat Noir could be better prepared and even better at what they do!”

Marinette went quiet as she mulled that over.

Neither of the girls had heard the sound of footfalls on Marinette’s balcony, but Chat Noir had certainly heard _them_.

It was a balmy night, so Marinette’s bedroom window was open, as well as her skylight which she had wedged open using a ruler in the hinges to keep it from closing.

Chat felt bad for eavesdropping, but when he heard that he was part of the discussion, he couldn’t help but hang around.

Marinette chose her next words very carefully, because they were dangerously close to the truth.

“Alya, it’s possible that Ladybug and Chat Noir are totally different in their civilian lives. We know that magic is involved, so what if the magic completely changes them both? Maybe, aside from safety concerns, neither of them want to be seen as weak or clumsy or…something?”

Alya sighed and said, “Marinette, magic can’t change who someone is on the inside. There must be a reason that those two were chosen, right?”

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it again.

She really needed to get Alya to change the subject.

“Um, so,” Marinette finally said, hoping her best friend wouldn’t notice her nerves, “How are things going with Nino?”

Alya gave her a dubious look, but ultimately took the bait.

“Well, you know Nino,” Alya finally said, waving a dismissive hand. “Half the time with him the right hand doesn’t know what the left hand is doing.”

“That’s, uh, interesting,” Marinette replied, having no actual idea what her friend was talking about.

“Actually, I’m more interested in _you_ , girl,” Alya said, leaning closer to Marinette. “How’d it go with Adrien translating for your Uncle? Did you put any moves on him?”

Blushing furiously, Marinette leapt back from her friend and yelled, “NO! MOVES?! WHAT?!”

Alya giggled, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. “Were you at least capable of forming complete sentences around him?”

Chat found himself leaning farther over the open skylight, not wanting to miss a word that Marinette said.

Pulling herself together, Marinette cleared her throat and answered, “Yes, thank you, I was able to talk to him like a normal person. After the initial shock wore off, anyway. Thanks for that little surprise, by the way. A little warning would have been nice!”

Alya waved her off. “I was doing you a favor.”

Giving her friend the side-eye, Marinette continued. “Anyway, spending time with him like that was…really nice. Thank you.”

“I think he likes you,” Alya interjected out of nowhere, causing Marinette to turn into a flustered mess again.

“WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!” Marinette screeched.

Alya shrugged. “He’s just really nice to you. He compliments you on stuff all the time. Like when you helped Juleka get in the class photo, remember?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Alya, he’s nice to EVERYONE. That’s one of the things I like about him.”

Alya just crossed her arms in front of her chest and shrugged. “Either way, you’ve had him alone a couple of times now and NOTHING HAS HAPPENED. If you don’t confess soon, I’m going to do it for you!”

It was that moment, of course, that Chat Noir lost his balance because he had leaned too far over Marinette’s skylight. He plummeted into her room, landing on her bed in an embarrassing lump.

“Um…” Alya said, eyes blown wide as she stared at one of Paris’ heroes as he groaned and sat up on her best friend’s bed.

Marinette was not amused.

“Chat Noir,” she snapped up at him. “Were you eavesdropping?!”

He grinned uncomfortably, all teeth and hunched shoulders, and said, “Not on purpose.”

Running on pure instinct, Marinette grabbed the closest thing to her (which happened to be a shoe) and flung it at Chat.

The shoe hit him square in the face as Marinette yelled, “Bad kitty! Go home!”

His tail between his legs (literally) Chat “eeped” and bolted back through her skylight and into the night.

Alya was looking at Marinette in amazement. 

“Does this happen a lot?” she asked.

Marinette put her face in her hands and sighed. 

"More than you'd probably believe."

Still crouching on her balcony, shrouded in darkness, Chat Noir smiled. 

Marinette _liked_ him!

As he finally leaped away, he chuckled to himself. School on Monday was going to be fun.

**The End.**


End file.
